


A good idea

by Kass



Series: Doctor Who fanworks [26]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, OT3, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a series of first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good idea

The first time Amy kissed the Doctor he flailed like a spooked horse. Then he popped out of a cake at Rory's bachelor party, because damn it, Amy Pond was engaged to be married.

The first time the Doctor kissed Amy, Rory was standing behind her, his lips brushing her neck. When the Doctor reached to touch her (because what else was he supposed to do with his arms?) his hands encountered Rory's arse. Rory made a soft sound of satisfaction and pushed closer. Amy gasped into the Doctor's mouth and squirmed delightfully.

It was a good idea after all.


End file.
